A wedding from Hell
by Milou
Summary: What if a group of Superstars decided to save Lita from marrying Kane?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: _This is my prediction of the month....You all know how easy it is to guess storylines, I mean when Kane started to stalk Lita, I knew she was going to be pregnant...But anyway, this story, dont know yet if it will be short or long, depends on reviews, is my way to keep Kane and Lita from getting married. Its impossible that no one interferes. So, lets say that someone WILL keep them from getting married...._

It was before the show, Lita was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, with no success. Stacey had a comforting arm around her shoulders, while Chris and Edge did their best to make her laugh. Matt was silently sitting in a corner of the room, mumbling unheard threats. The atmosphere was really dark in the locker room.

She was getting married tonight, to Kane. It was impossible, it couldn't be. She was carrying his child and now she had to marry him? The thought of that made her sick. She sighed when a crew member came knock at the door, saying the show was starting. Jericho quickly got up and kissed her forehead. He had to go, Edge and him were suppose to be enemies.

Lita looked at herself into the mirror, all fire had escaped her eyes, all hapiness was gone. She wore black jeans, a black tank top and had bought a black veil too. Stacey had even offered her a bouquet made with black flowers. If she was obliged to wed, she'd make it look like it was a funeral. Kane would probably loved it though. She couldn't take it anymore, she started sobbing without caring. Matt just looked at her with a painful sparkle in his eyes and stormed out of the room. Stacey took Lita in her arms, her eyes full of tears too. The despair of Lita was too much for her too...

Someone else was also into a despair mood that night. He was sitting on a bench, his head between his knees. How was he suppose to react? On one side, he wanted to get back at his former friends for betraying him, another part of him wanted to keep his head high and show everyone what he was really made of. But a small voice also told him he was useless and was better off the WWE. He sighed, not knowing what to do next.

The girls who had shared their locker room with him for the night exchanged a worried look. He wasn't at all feeling well. Victoria first spoke.

" Alright, enough with the sad moods. We have to get moving, there is so much to be done tonight. We all agree to help Lita with all we have? Nidia? Did you do what I asked you to? You called him right? He's going to make his return tonight?"

Nidia nod, smiling. Victoria looked at Randy, seeing that he finally took interest in their conversation.

" You really think it's a good idea for me to turn good? I mean, I guess I have no choice but...."

Victoria cut him off..." Shut up Randy! You know that's the only thing to do. You need allies and I don't really think you can go to Benoit or Regal for support. Not after Evolution did to everyone around here. We're your only chance. Don't forget you're the Champ. With our help, me and Nidia, we will all form a revolution team to stop Kane's wedding. Matt, Edge and Stacey will work with us, plus all of the others who are willing to help Lita. Our mystery guest for tonight will definitively put you back on the right track. You two working together, Evolution doesn't stand a chance. But first we need to take care of Kane. Lita is waiting for us, we have to accompany her to the ring, we're maids of honor..." She smirked at the black dresses her and Nidia were wearing.

" Alright," said Randy. " Thanks for your help girls, let's go comfort Lita now."

They all went to the locker room where Lita was still crying. Edge and Stacey didn't knew anymore how they could possibly cheer her up. She managed to smile at Nidia and Victoria though. But a growl from Edge stopped her, she hadn't seen Randy yet.

" WHAT is HE doing here? What do you want Orton?" Said Edge as he stood up, glaring at the young Champion.

Randy swallowed hard and Victoria put a hand on his shoulder. " Actually Edge, Randy is here to help. Dont worry Li, everything will be fine."

Lita let out an ironic laugh. Yeah right, how ANYTHING could be fine from now on? But she didn't see the malicious glance the new friends exchanged. Nidia came close to her and spoke in her ears. Lita opened her eyes in amazement... " That's not a bad idea after all, it will buy me some time...."

Randy smiled and approached Lita to offer her a hug. " Let me borrow your veil Amy, I'll take care of evrything alright?"

She nod and they all started to make another plan. Maybe there was still a chance after all. But they needed to warn Matt or he might try to save her himself. She asked Edge to try to find him before it was too late. He agreed and left, followed by Randy who needed to talk to their " Mystery guest".

**The Wedding.....**

The ring has been set for the wedding. Kane was standing in the middle, wearing a costume. He was grinning madly. A priest was standing near him, looking scared to death. Kane was waiting for his bride-to-be to come down to the ring. Like they all though, when the matrimony music started, he laughed when he saw her wearing all black. Lita was slowly walking down, followed by Stacey, Victoria and Nidia, all wearing their black dresses too. We couldn't see Lita's face, the black veil was covering her entirely. The girls were very close to her, we couldn't almost see her.

The ceremony began, the girls often wiping their tears from their faces. Kane was still laughing. When the priest asked if someone was against this mariage, Matt Hardy's music exploded and he came out, running. But then, Randy also came out and stopped him. Everyone was surprise to see Edge coming to Randy's rescue. The both of them finally succeeded in stopping Matt before he got him or Lita hurt.

The priest had said to dreadful words now, " You may kiss your wife now".. Before he executed himself, Kane took a mic and glared at Matt. He was about to taunt him about stealing Lita from him when he was interupted by HBK' s sexy boy song. He looked at the ramp, getting ready for Shawn to appear.

No one expected the person who came out to do so. It was a smiling Lita, wearing proudly Matt's engagment ring. Matt ran to her and lifted her in his arms, she just smirked at Kane.

" Surprise to see me Kane? Expecting someone else? You shouldn't lost too much time wondering about where HBK is, you should be wondering who took my place for the wedding no? Aren't you willing to kiss your new bride now?"

Kane was red with contained fury, Lita had played a game on him. Stacey, Nidia and Victoria had already jumped out from the ring. Kane turned to face the silhouette wearing the black veil.... Only to be hit right in the face by Sweet Chin Music....The crowd went wild when a beaming Shawn Michaels tore the veil from his face......

_A/N: That was my punch.... I think this is a not too bad idea for a story no? Maybe I should continue it? You decide, it could always stay like that, just a rescue mission for Lita!!!!! Tell me what you think!!!_


	2. Trouble is not over yet

The crowd were on their feet, cheering Shawn Michaels's return. He went to the corner and began clapping his foot. He just knew Kane would sit back up and he was getting ready for him. So when Kane DID sat up and glared at Shawn, he received a second kick to the face. This time, blood strikled down his mouth and his eyes rolled down, slowly closing. He was out cold.

HBK jumped on the ropes and saluted the crowd. When he got back in the middle of the ring, it was to find himself face to face with Randy Orton. None of them said a word, they just stood there, glaring at each other. Chris benoit also came out from the back. Matt took Lita by the hand and they both followed Chris into the ring too. They wanted to thank everyone who helped stop the wedding. The maids of honor, Stacey, Nidia and Victoria climbed back in the ring too.

Everyone was looking at HBK and the Champion Randy Orton, fearing a fight between the two. Benoit took a mic and stood next to them.

'' You know Shawn, we had swore long ago to be enemies, but we had find the strenght to work together. I swore the same to Randy orton every time I suffered a beating from Evolution or when they were hurting someone I cared about. Randy Orton won against me at Summer Slam and he won again last week. He might have took the Championship belt from me but he earned my respect. I now think it is time to stand up against Evolution, the three of us. After Kane had been dealt with, of course.''

Randy nod, placed the belt back on his shoulder and handed his hand to Shawn, raising an eyebrow. HBK looked at it and looked at the crowd. Amazingly, the crowd now loved Orton even more, a sign that he was better off without Evolution after all. Finally, Shawn smiled and gladly shook Orton's hand, to Victoria's pleasure. She was the one who had planned all this when Bischoff told her to get lost when she tried to find a way to stop the wedding.

Lita hugged her friends, crying tears of relief. She thanked HBK, who shrugged and said he wasn't done with Kane yet. It was now time for pay-back. But Trish Stratus's music interupted them. She got out from the back wearing her white slutty lingerie, Tomko following her. She didn't dared to go in the ring, there was too many enemies standing in it. She began taunting Lita, telling her that Kane would get up anytime soon, and would go on with the wedding. Lita glared at her and made a move towards her. But Matt didn't want to let her go. Victoria discretly whispered something into Stacey's ears and moved behind Randy, also telling him something.

Stacey got down from the ring, standing near the stairs at Tomko's left, Victoria went down on the other side. Trish was so busy acting like her usual bitch that she didn't noticed. And Tomko was staring at her body with hungry eyes, not paying attention to anything else. Not even Jericho running behind him with a steel chair. He hit him hard in the back, making him fall down. He ran back to the top of the ramp where he folded his arms, winking at his friend Lita. She smiled back at him.

Trish went to check on Tyson but Victoria jumped at her, both women rolling on the floor, furiously hitting each other. Stacey stood in front of Tyson, waiting for him to get up. She bent down like she was tying her shoes and Tyson had no choice but to stare with googling eyes. Victoria finally was able to push Trish into the middle of the ring, where everyone but Lita, Randy and HBK got out. They all went to Stacey's side, preventing Tomko from getting to Trish's aid.

Lita glared at Trish, and the blond girl looked francticly around her, searching for a way out. There was none, she was trapped. She weakly giggled, telling Lita she had no sense of humor.

'' Come on Li, we know each other better than that. All I've been trying to do is help, like a friend does. Why can't you see it?''

Lita didn't even bothered answering, she was sick of Trish, sick to try to understand her old friend. The blond Diva was not the same women she used to be, she couldn't be anybody's friend ever again. All she cared about was her own little self. And Lita had seen and heard enough.

She slapped Trish hard on the face and then kicked her in the guts. They fought little but Lita had the upper hand. It was when she positionned Trish for her Twist of Faith that Tyson Tomko shoved the others from his way. He got back into the ring and ran to Trish's aid. But Lita was quicker and she had help too. So, at the same very moment that Trish's face bounced on the mat, HBK's foot connected with Tomko's chin. But the big man was strong enough not to fall, he glared at both Lita and Shawn Michaels. But before he could make a single move, Randy Orton was jumping in front of him and RKO'd him.

Finally, Lita was smiling again. Both men wrapped their arms around her waist. Everyone was applausing and the crowd was still going crazy. Until Eric Bischoff came out. They all glared at him. He just smirked, seeming amazingly proud of himself.

'' Well, well, well, so you think you just escaped your wedding huh Lita? Aren't you forgetting something? You signed a contract dear, so there is no escape. I'll give it to you, seeing Kane's condition, there won't be a wedding tonight, I'll give him two weeks to be in perfect shape. But in two weeks Lita, you WILL get married to Kane. So, as my wedding gift, I'll let you fight Trish next week for the Women's Title. As for YOU HBK, you want Kane? Oh, you're just gonna get it then, next week, steel cage match between Shawn Michaels and Kane! As for you girls, each Raw Diva will also be fighting next week, we'll have a royal battle to decide the number one Contender fot the Women's Championship belt. Be ready for action. And speaking of action, Randy Orton, Champ! I am very disapointed of you, the youngest Champion of History! Look at you, standing in with the wrong crowd, ruining MY main event, let me tell you this, At Vengeance, it will be Randy Orton defending his Title one on one against Triple H! Now what do you say?''

Randy looked down. But as his new friends gathered around him, he smiled and looked up. He held his title high and said '' It's mine! If you want it Hunter, come and get it!'' He then spat on the floor and waved at the crowd. Bischoff left, angry to have make such a weak impression on the Superstars.

Randy smiled again, as he wrapped his arm around Victoria and Nidia's waists, '' Come on guys, let's get out of here. Why don't we go out to celebrate? We succeeded tonight! We'll have plenty of time to worry about next week later, I say it's time to party now! I just turned good, man isn't it weird?''

They all laughed and jumped off the ring, following the young World Heavyweights Champion.

_A/N: Most of the reviews I received told me to go on with this fic. I didn't planned to, until I dreamed of an idea yesterday night. So Ill try my best to entertain you, and I pretty much doubt it will follow Raw's real storyline. We'll see about that later. Thanks you soooooo much for all the nice reviews I received, if you want more, please feed me with more reviews. Thanks!_


	3. Different roads, same destination

**A wedding from Hell Part 3 **(Two weeks later)

Unfortunately, all the Superstars's actions to save Lita from Kane didn't work. The monster finally found a way to marry Lita against her will. He had to put Matt Hardy in the hospital, but he succeeded and he made Lita's life miserable. It was now two weeks after the wedding, and her friends were running out of ideas to help her. But sometimes help comes from the less expected places.....

**Raw, Monday August 30th **

Two different locker rooms, two very different men. One making a complete change of character, the other making an incredible come back. If they had knew they were both in the same state of mind, doubting, pacing back and forth, questionning themselves, maybe they could have teamed up. Maybe they could have helped each other.

Randy Orton had proved he was the future of the WWE at Summerslam. He beat Chris Benoit and became the youngest World Heavy Weight Champion in history. He even realised that the fans loved him better without Evolution. He was finally all he ever knew he was. He showed everyone was Randy orton, the Legend Killer, was all about. He even spit in Triple H's face last week. He was proud of that. They all thought backstage that he was going to give up, to offer his Title on****to Hunter on a plate. They had no idea what he had planned. Doing the right thing, giving Evolution what they had coming to them, was even more funny than he had first thought. He was getting respect from the locker room, he was beeing offered help by other Superstars too. HBK, even said that when he would be done with Kane, he'd help him take Evolution down. His old grudge against Triple H wasn't yet settled.

A light knock on the door made Randy stood up. He smiled softly, he was going to be able to take his mind off all of this, at least until the show begins. He greeted the Diva with a kiss. '' Hey Baby! I forgot to wish you luck for your match tonight. How about a nice back rubbing? I heard they were going to target that sweet back of yours...'' She smiled at him. '' You always think about everything Champ. Come here, I'll show you what would be nice right now.'' She leaned his head against hers, and melted her mouth with his.

That was one man, having to completely change his character, having to find new allies, others than weapons of course. A man who had to hide his new relationship with the Diva, in case someone tried to hurt him through her. He had to be careful to protect her....

But what about the other man?

Kane was dragging Lita down the hall. He was grinning, proud to feel her try to free herself from his grip. He liked her when she was angry. So much anger, so much fear, such a fire, he could almost feed on it. But then, something catched his ears. That horrible giggle again. What had she said? That blond demon girl? OH! So he was taking the trash out huh?

He turned so quickly on his feet that Lita bumped right into Tomson's chest. Trish stepped back, scared. Tyson had the reflex to grab Lita, to prevent her from falling. The two men glared at each other, almost growling. The Problem Solver rolled his shoulders back arrongantly.

'' What do you want Kane?''

He laughed, staring at Trish. '' That was a good one.'' He glared back at Tomko.'' BUT...... You better keep an eye an your bitch you know, accidents happens all the time around here. You don't want anything to happen to her no? And take your filthy hands off my wife!!! I'll be seeing you...'' He took Lita's arm back in his big hand and they both left.

But not before Tomko could see the pleading look in Lita's eyes. His heart sank, he knew his boss cared a great deal about her. And there was nothing he could do about it. She was doomed. Trish was also not being easy on her. It seemed like she was doing her best to make her ex-best friend feel as miserable as it was humanly possible. He sighed, his job was to do as Christian said and to protect Trish. He had no rights interfering in the red hair's life, as much as he wished he could. He had no idea that sometimes prayers are listened to, sometimes they're even answered..... That was what the other man intended to do this very night.

Trish left, she needed to prepare for her match later on against Victoria and Nidia. She told Tyson not to stay far, she would need him later. As soon as she left, his cell phone rang. He took it out, pleased to see his boss's number. '' Hey Boss! What's up?''

'' Tyson, I need your help, come and join me right now. We have a mission. And please, don't tell Trish where you're going ok?''

'' She left anyway Christian, but wait a minute! Are you in the building?''

'' Yes, my man. Join me and I'll tell you about our rescue mission.''

'' It's about Red head huh? I'll be there in a few seconds Boss. It's good to have you back you know.''

When Kane surprised Lita with the Hardy family, she did her best not to spit in his face. He was disgusting. But she had to be careful with him, she couldn't take the risk that something happens to their baby. The life that was growing inside of her, her last hope. But she had something planned for him too. Something he would never see coming. She grabbed a mic and put it before her mouth.......

But HBK's music interupted her. She frowned, wasn't he suppose to be at the convention tonight? They hadn't planned for him to be here?

Kane walked on top of the stairs, ready to run at Shawn if he showed himself. But no one came. No one except Eric Christian and Tyson Tomko, who arrived behind Lita, running through the crowd. The fans went crazy, Christian was back. Of course, they didn't liked him, but he seemed to be willing to help Lita, so they gave him a chance.

They quickly grabbed Lita from the ring and told her to run as fast as she could, they would take care of Kane. Lita's eyes were full of tears. After all that happened between them, Christian was a true friend after all. She hugged him quickly, but Kane saw them at the same moment. Seeing his wife into another man's arms wasn't to his taste. He grabbed Christian by the throat but Tyson went behind him and attack him, freeing Christian.

Lita ran on the ramp, looking back in the ring. Kane was going to destroy her saviors. Wasn't it anything she could do? A hand grabbed her hand, making her startled. Victoria!

'' Come LI! We gotta run, I don't think they can hold him for long. What do you say we break into Bischoff's office to find your wedding contract? Isn't a good evening for a campfire?''

Sparkles lighted back in Lita's sad stare. She nod and both women ran away. But Kane lifted his arms and fire explode, blocking their way to the back. Lita screamed, scared to death.

Christian and Tyson were still trying to take him down, but Kane wouldn't let Lita leave his sight. She was his property after all.

But the fight stopped when they saw someone jumped over the line of fire, joining the two women. He was holding a fire extinguisher, making a way through the flames for the girls. He checked on the girls if they were alright. When he saw they were ok, he motioned for the back, they had to go hide. Victoria stood on the tip of her feet to kiss his him good luck. They didn't cared anymore about hiding their relationship, there was most important matters to take care of. He smiled at her and pressed Lita's shoulders.

He then turned back towards the ring, showing something else he had hid behind his back. His new best friend, the sledge hammer. The two Divas stopped in their tracks, on top of the ramp.What was he going to do? Would Randy Orton and Christian be teaming up against Kane?

_A/N: LLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL I am mean to leave you like that I know. But to be perfectly honest, I wrote that chapter as a new story. I wanted to make a short fic for Randy/Victoria pairing, and to add a little something about Christian attacking Kane to help Lita on his come back night. But the more I wrote, the more I realised this was too much like my Wedding from Hell. Dont you think? So I made it the thrid chapter of this story. :) Please review to tell me if it sucks or it's ok...Thanks_


End file.
